Mario Party 10
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platform = Wii U |media = |requirements = |pregame = Mario Party: Island Tour (2013) |nxtgame = Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) }} Mario Party 10 is a game for the Wii U. It is the tenth home console installment and the fourteenth installment in the ''Mario Party'' series and has many features from its predecessor. The game features a standard Party Mode (similar in gameplay to the Party Mode from Mario Party 9), and a new mode called Bowser Party, in which one player controls Bowser using the GamePad, and exclusive minigames can be played. Mini Stars return in normal party, as well as vehicles in all modes. This game is also compatible with amiibo. Several voice clips are reused from Mario Party 9 and Mario Party: Island Tour. Gameplay Mario Party 10 plays out similarly to Mario Party 9. All the players ride in a vehicle and they will collect mini-stars. There is also a mode called amiibo party in which players can move around the board freely and separated much like the gameplay style in Mario Party 8. Also, a fifth player with the gamepad can control Bowser in Bowser Party. Bowser can affect the players on the board and in mini-games. amiibo Amiibos can be used to play amiibo Party, there is a special Super Mario amiibo wave coming out with the game. A special token can also be assigned to an amiibo that players can use during the game. All other amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series grant an amiibo Bonus. Tapping any other amiibo to the Gamepad unlocks a Scratch Ticket, which unlocks Mario Party Points that can be used to buy many things within the game. *amiibo Party amiibo Party is a special game unlocked by scanning an amiibo, you use the special Super Mario Wave to play it, you can use 1 amiibo to play as, and other players can use different amiibos. Game types Bowser Party Bowser Party is a game with up to 5 players. The person on the GamePad plays as Bowser, while the others on the Wii Remotes are the other characters. There will be five players instead of four. One player controls Bowser using the GamePad, and up to four others use Wii Remotes to play against him as Mario and his friends. Mini Stars are replaced by Hearts. The goal of Bowser is to delete all the other players' hearts, while the goal of the other players is to make it to the end of the course with at least one heart between them. Bowser rolls multiple dice, corresponding to the number of other players available. If Bowser catches up to the other players, he forces them to play a randomly selected "Bowser Battle" minigame, where hearts are lost if the players are hit by his attacks. If all of the hearts from all four players should be completely depleted, Bowser wins. There are some obstacles on the path, like a Whomp blocking it, like in Perilous Palace Path from Mario Party: Island Tour. ''Mario Party'' Mario Party plays similarly to Mario Party 9, where the characters have to get to the end of the path with the most Mini Stars. Characters move around in vehicles taking turns being the captain and rolling the dice. The Mini Stars are thus returning from Mario Party 9. A brand new feature is that Bowser is locked in the Gamepad with dice numbers. Each time the die is rolled, the corresponding lock will be unlocked (there are six locks, one for each number on the die). The player who unlocks the last lock loses half of their mini stars and Bowser will add a lot of Bowser spaces on the board. If Bowser isn't free until the "Almost There" event, he will remain stuck there and his son will add Bowser Jr. Spaces instead. Also, item shops return, this time in the form of Toad Houses, where a dice block is given to all players. All players are required to use Wii Remotes, as the Wii U GamePad is incompatible with this game mode. amiibo Party amiibo Party is a special game unlocked by scanning an amiibo. You can use amiibos from the Super Mario series or from the Super Smash Bros. series (compatible with only Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Rosalina, Wario, and Donkey Kong amiibos) to play it, you can use 1 amiibo to play as, and other players can use different amiibos. Free Play A mode to play minigames freely, without worrying about the competition. This mode appears in both Mario Party and Bowser Party. Coin Challenge Four characters play minigames and win Coins according to their ranking in the minigames. After three, five, or seven minigames, the character with the most Coins is declared the winner. Bonus Games The player can play a variety of Bonus Games here, with five in all: Badminton Bash Player(s) compete against the opposing player(s) to rebound the ball to their opposing court, aiming to get 21 points before their rival(s). This game can be in singles or doubles. In doubles, it is always "P1 and P2" vs. "P3 and P4". Jewel Drop Players try to remove jewels from their case while trying to prevent one jewel from going outside of their case. This game can be played in Solo or Duel mode. In Solo mode, the player tries to set the highest score they can. In Duel mode, players compete to see who can win two rounds first. Bowser Jr. minigames The player can play the two Bowser Jr. minigames: Bowser Jr.'s Clobber Cage and Bowser Jr.'s Bonk Battle. In amiibo Party, they can also be played when a player lands on a Bowser Jr. Space, where winning the minigame awards them 10 Coins (sometimes the player wins a Star instead) while losing docks 10 Coins from the player. Minigame Tournament A tournament by rounds where eight characters participate. Each round is a minigame, and characters who remain 1st and 2nd in the minigames make it to the next round. The final round is a head-to-head battle and the winner of the round claims tournament victory. Bowser Challenge Play all ten Bowser minigames as Bowser, trying to take the highest quantity of hearts, including making as many knockouts as possible. After all the minigames are done, Bowser Jr. assesses Bowser. Toad's Room Toad's Room is an extra mode, featuring a shop, a photo booth and a challenges mode.6 Shop Players can buy characters, CPU Master Difficulty, vehicles for the boards, music, and models of characters and backgrounds to use them on the Photo Booth. Challenge List Players can see the challenges they completed and challenges yet to be completed.7 8 They can also see how much Party Points they can gain for completing it. There are 49 challenges in all. Photo Booth Players can take photos with the models of characters and backgrounds bought on the shop. They can also send their photos to Miiverse, a Nintendo Network ID is required. Music Players can listen to the songs bought on the shop. Staff credits Players can view the Staff Credits here. Miiverse This setting can only determine if Miiverse posts should be shown before starting a board game. When on, three posts will be shown on the loading screen. *''Note: This setting will have no effect if the Wii U is not connected to the Internet.'' Boards Mario Party Boards *Mushroom Park - An amusement park board with Peach's Castle and several attractions. *Haunted Trail - A haunted board with different areas based on a graveyard, haunted woods, and swamp. *Whimsical Waters - A lagoon-based board that has varying levels of depth underwater. *Airship Central - A cloud board where players try to take down airships. It closely resembles Meringue Clouds from New Super Mario Bros. U. *Chaos Castle - A board based upon Bowser's Castle. Amiibo Party Boards *Mario Board *Luigi Board *Peach Board *Yoshi Board *Toad Board *Bowser Board *Rosalina Board *Wario Board *Donkey Kong Board *Normal board Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi (Mario Party and Bowser Party only) *Daisy (Mario Party and Bowser Party only) *Rosalina *Donkey Kong *Toadette (unlockable, Mario Party and Bowser Party only) *Spike (unlockable, Mario Party and Bowser Party only) *Bowser (Bowser Party and amiibo Party only) Non-Playable *Nabbit *Bowser Jr Other characters Bosses Mini-games Spaces *Dice Space - Gives the player a random Dice Block. *Green Space - Does nothing. *Event Space - Causes an event. *Lucky Space - Starts a beneficial event that helps the player. *Unlucky Space - Starts an event that harms the player. *Steal Space - Causes a "Steal" event. *Minigame Space - Starts a minigame. *Bowser Jr. Space - Spins a roulette, which acts similarly when the player lands on a Bowser Space. *Bowser Space - Spins a roulette that causes havoc to the player. They only appear if the player frees Bowser. *Boss Battle Space - Start a boss battle minigame. *Back Space - Makes the player go backwards. *Dash Space - Makes the player roll again. *Shuffle Space - Shuffles the turn order. Items Dice Blocks *0-1 Dice Block *1-2-3 Dice Block *1-2-3 Slow Dice Block *4-5-6 Dice Block *Dice Block *Double Dice Block *Negative Dice Block *Slow Dice Block Other/Mode-Exclusive Items *Coins *Mega Mushroom *Mini Star *Mini Ztar *Star *Super Mushroom Tokens In amiibo Party, Tokens can be used. The player can save them to their amiibo to use at the start of another party. Tokens spawn on the board after a star is collected, and disappear after a few turns. You can only hold one, they can be used once each turn, and each one will have a different effect. There is a total of 34 Tokens: *'Mario Jump': All this does is change the movement sound? At least you can win with style! *'Luigi Jump': This just changes character movement? At least you can win with style! *'P-Switch': You can change to a different minigame. (Can't be used when Bowser is playing.) *'Bowser Jr.': Bowser Jr. gets in the way. For when you want to land on the same space again! *'Plus 1': Roll and move the number shown on the Dice Block, plus 1 additional space. *'1-2-3 Dice Block': Only numbers 1, 2 and 3 appear. *'4-5-6 Dice Block': Only numbers 4, 5 and 6 appear. *'Reverse Dice Block': You move in the opposite direction. *'Slow Dice Block': It's easier to hit the number you want. For when you really need to reach a certain space! *'Double Dice Block': You use two Dice Blocks. For when you need to get a move on! *'Bronze': A rare Token awarded for having collected all bronze Tokens. *'POW Block': You can steal coins from rivals by shaking things up with a POW Block. *'Pipe': All players change places via pipes! *'? Block': Double minigame coins. For when you're really serious about winning! (Can't be used when Bowser is playing.) *'Bowser Space': Move to a Bowser Space. For when you really want to pick something up along the way! *'Plus 5': Roll and move the number shown on the Dice Block, plus 5 additional spaces. *'Silver': A rare Token awarded for having collected all silver Tokens. *'Dash Special': Roll 5 Normal Dice Blocks for a quick dash! *'Reverse Special': You can roll 5 Reverse Dice Blocks and move backward. *'Jump Special': Jump closer to a Star! *'Coin Special': Greatly increase the number of coins on the board. *'Star Special': Greatly increase the number of Stars on the board. *'Gold': A rare Token awarded for having collected all gold Tokens. Great work! *'Normal Board': You can play on the normal board. *'Mario Board': You can play on the Mario Board. *'Luigi Board': You can play on the Luigi Board. *'Peach Board': You can play on the Peach Board. *'Toad Board': You can play on the Toad Board. *'Yoshi Board': You can play on the Yoshi Board. *'Wario Board': You can play on the Wario Board. *'Rosalina Board': You can play on the Rosalina Board. *'Donkey Kong Board': You can play on the Donkey Kong Board. *'Bowser Board': You can play on the Bowser Board. Trivia *Excluding the volleyball game from Mario Party 4 and the Super Duel Mode from Mario Party 5, this is the first time Bowser is a playable character in a Mario Party game. *Donkey Kong is playable in this game marking the first time since Mario Party 4 since he was playable. **However, Donkey Kong is still playable in Mario Party 5 if someone builds up his machine in the Super Duel Mode. *Toadette is also playable in this game marking the first time since Mario Party 8 since she was playable. *This is the first new Mario game of 2015. *This is the first Mario game overall to use amiibos. *This is the first and only Mario Party game on the Wii U. *''Mario Party 10'' is the second game in the Mario Party series to use Dice Blocks in the event of a tie in minigames, the first being Mario Party: Island Tour. *This is Nabbit's first appearance in a Mario Party game. Gallery ShyGuyShuffleDonuts.png Th.jpg|A board in Mario Party 10. File:Bowser party.png IMG 0315.JPG|One of the amiibo boards. Trailer Wii U - Mario Party 10 E3 2014 Trailer Wii U - Mario Party 10 Trailer Wii U - Mario Party 10 Launch Trailer Mario Party 10 - amiibo Trailer (Wii U) Mario Party 10 - Bowser TV Commercial da:Mario Party 10 de:Mario Party 10 es:Mario Party 10 fi:Mario Party 10 fr:Mario Party 10 it:Mario Party 10 nl:Mario Party 10 no:Mario Party 10 zh:马里奥派对10 Category:Mario Party series Category:Wii U games Category:2015 games Category:Spin-offs Category:Pages with broken file links